Chronologie d'Harry Potter
by Ombre d'un reve
Summary: Quelques dates pour vous
1. Chapter 1

Chronologie.

1909 : Naissance de Mérope Gaunt.

1922 : Naissance d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

1925 : Naissance d'Abelforth Dumbledore.

1926 : Naissance d'Ariana Dumbledore.

1927 : Visite de Bob Ogden, représentant du ministère de la magie, chez les Gaunt, dispute de la

famille,

Morfin condamné à trois ans de prison, Elvis Marvolo Gaunt condamné à six mois de prison.

Mérope s'enfuie avec Tom Jédusor sous philtre d'amour. Tom la quitte quelque mois plus tard.

Mérope vend le médaillon de Serpentard à Barjow et Beurk.

_30 décembre_ - Naissance de Tom Elvis Jédusor, Mort de Mérope Gaunt.

1929 : Naissance de Rubeus Hagrid de mère géante et de père sorcier.

1930 : Naissance d'Eileen Prince.

1932 : Ariana, après « correction » par des moldus ne veut plus faire usage de la magie et devient

folle. Arrestation de Perceval Dumbledore pour usage abusif de la magie sur Moldus,

déménagement de la famille Dumbledore à Godric's Hollow.

1933 : Albus rentre à Poudlard et ne tarde pas à devenir le meilleur élève.

1936 : Abelforth le rejoint.

1938 : Tom Jédusor rentre à Poudlard.

1940 : Mort de Kendra Dumbledore, Albus quitte ses études pour veiller sur son frère et sa sœur. Il

rencontre Gellert Grindelwald et loue une amitié fusionnelle avec celui-ci durant deux mois.

Après une violente dispute entre les deux frères Dumbledore et Grindelwald Ariana meurt.

Gellert prend la fuite.

Abelforth casse le nez de son frère le jour de l'enterrement. Albus devient professeur à Poudlard

(vraisemblablement au poste de défense contre les forces du mal).

1943 – 1944 : Ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, Hagrid est accusé et renvoyé. Dumbledore le

nomme gardien des Clés de Poudlard et garde chasse.

_Eté 44_ – Tom Jédusor, aussi appelé Voldemort, tue son père et ses grands-parents paternels et fait

accuser son oncle Morfin du meurtre ( son grand père Elvis étant mort avant le retour de Morfin).

1945 : Duel entre Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore, Albus gagne et Gellert est envoyé à

Nurmengard. Tom Jédusor quitte Poudlard et part travaillé pour Barjow et Beurk durant un an.

Il est à la recherche de trophées.

1954 : Naissance de Lucius Malefoy.

1955 : Dumbledore succède à Armando Dippet comme directeur de Poudlard. Voldemort vient

proposer sa candidature au poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Albus décline l'offre de

Jédusor.

1956 : Minerva McGonagall rentre à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Métamorphose.

1960 : Naissance de James Potter (le 27 mars), Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Rémus Lupin, Severus

Rogue, Lily Evans (le 30 janvier).

1961 : Naissance de Régulus Arcturus Black.

1965 : Lucius Malefoy rentre à Poudlard dans la maison de Serpentard.

1966 : Naissance de Bill Weasley.

1967 : Naissance de Charlie Weasley.

1971 : La génération de 1960 rentre à Poudlard, formation des Maraudeurs, le Saule Cogneur est

planté.

1972 : Les Maraudeurs découvrent que Lupin est loup garou, ils restent quand même amis. Régulus

rentre à Poudlard.

1976 : Naissance de Percy Weasley. Les Maraudeurs deviennent enfin des Animagus (non déclarés)

durant leur 5ème année. Sirius quitte le domicile familiale et part habité chez James.

1977 : Régulus devient Mangemort.

1978 : Naissance de Fred et George Weasley. La génération de 1960 quitte Poudlard. Rogue devient

Mangemort. Mort de Régulus après le dépôt du faux Horcruxe dans la caverne.

1979 : Dumbledore engage Trewlaney après la prophétie. Rogue trahit. Lily et James se marie.

1980 : Naissance d'Harry Potter (31 juillet), Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy,

Neville Londubat… Rogue demande à Albus de protéger Lily, mise en place du serment de

Fidelitas.

1981 : Peter trahit ses amis en les vendant à Voldemort. Assassinat de James puis de Lily Potter.

Tentative d'assassinat sur Harry, retournement du sortilège de mort, destruction de Voldemort.

Sirius prête sa moto à Hagrid, qui envoi Harry chez sa tante Pétunia. Sirius poursuit Peter qui se

tranche un doigt, fait sauté le quartier et se transforme en rat avant de s'échapper. Sirius est

envoyé à Azkaban.

Albus engage Rogue après ses remords, naissance de Ginevra Weasley et Luna Lovegood.

1991-1992 : Rentré à Poudlard de la génération de 80, Harry devient attrapeur de Gryffondore.

Formation du trio Harry, Ron, Hermione après Halloween et la victoire sur le troll.

Punition dans la forêt rencontre avec Firenze et Voldemort affaibli. Défi de la trappe de

Touffu et des professeurs, victoire d'Harry sur Quirell. Destruction de la pierre

philosophale.

1992 - 1993 : Ginny, Luna, Colin Crivey rentre à Poudlard. Harry rencontre Dobby qui l'empêche de

retourné à l'école. Arrivé en Ford Anglia volante, réouverture de la chambre des Secrets.

Harry est soupçonné, Hermione fabrique du polynectar. Le professeur Lockhart perd la

mémoire en utilisant la baguette défectueuse de Ron, Harry se bat contre le Basilic et le

souvenir de Jédusor (Horcruxe), Ginny est sauvé.

1993 - 1994 : Sirius Black s'enfuit d'Azkaban, Rémus est engagé comme professeur de défense contre

les forces du mal à Poudlard. Les jumeaux offrent à Harry la carte du Maraudeur. Harry

découvre une partie de son passé. Peter Pettigrow réapparait. Fuite de se dernier pendant

que Lupin se transforme, Sirius est capturé puis libéré par Harry et Hermione grâce au

Retourneur de Temps. S'enfui sur le dos de l'hyppogriffe Buck.

1994 – 1995 : Coup du Monde Quidditch, Réapparition de la marque des ténèbres. Tournoi des trois

Sorciers (4 candidats car tricherie de la part de Croupton Jr), Mort de Cédric Diggory.

Voldemort ressuscite. Découverte des baguettes jumelles.

1995 - 1996 : L'ordre du Phénix renait. Harry est escorté au 12 square Grimmaurd après son combat

contre deux détraqueurs. Dolorès Jane Ombrage devient professeur à Poudlard, puis

grande Inquisitrice puis directrice et mène la vie dure aux élèves. Formation de L'AD

armée de Dumbledore. Combat au Ministère de la Magie, Sirius est tué par sa cousine

Bellatrix. Harry entend la prophétie.

1996- 1997 : Dumbledore découvre et détruit la bague des Gaunt. Harry et Albus convainc Slughorn à

revenir à Poudlard. Enquête sur les Horcruxes et les souvenirs. Mort d'Aragog.

Recherche de l'Horcruxe de la caverne qui est un faux. Dumbledore désarmé par Drago

est tué par Rogue.

1997 – 1998 : Séparation de la famille Dursley et d'Harry. Fol œil est tué et George perd son oreille

droite. Mariage de Bill et Fleur. Testament de Dumbledore. Mort de Scrimgeour. Fuite

dans la maison d'Harry. Récit de Kreattur.

Descente au ministère de la magie. Fuite. Ron part.

_24 décembre - _visite de Godric's Hollow. Découverte des tombes des Potter et des Dumbledore. Visite

à Bathilda Tourdesac qui est en faite le serpent Nagini. Destruction de la baguette

d'Harry. Arrivé de Voldemort au moment où le duo transplane.

_27 décembre – _La biche argenté de Rogue guide Harry jusqu'au lac gelé. Ron sauve Harry de la

noyade et détruit l'Horcruxe.

_29 décembre – _Le trio va chez Lovegood pour entendre la signification de la marque des reliques de la

mort. Xenophilius est obligé de trahir car les mangemorts ont sa fille, fuite du trio.

_Mars – _Les Rafleurs capturent le trio et les envois au manoir des Malefoy. Ron et Harry envoyés au

cachot pendant qu'Hermione se fait torturé. Rencontre avec Ollivander, Luna et Gripsec. Fuite

du Manoir grâce à Dobby. Mort de Dobby. Enterrement et repos à la Chaumière aux

Coquillages.

_Avril _– Naissance de Ted Lupin. Le trio force les portes de Gringotts, volent la coupe de Poufsouffle. S'enfui à dos de dragon.

_Mai –_ Bataille de Poudlard. Mort de Fred, Rémus, Severus, Nymphadora, Bellatrix, Dennis Crivey.

Harry se rend à Voldemort qui détruit l'Horcruxe (caché dans Harry) en tuant Harry. Harry

ressuscite, Neville tue Nagini et Harry tue Voldemort. Fin de la guerre.

1999 : Naissance de Victoire Weasley.

2004 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter.

2005 : Naissance de Rose Weasley, Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy.

2007 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter et d'Hugo Weasley.

2016 : Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Drago accompagnent leurs enfants sur le quai de la gare de King

Cross. Ted embrasse Victoire Weasley. Neville est professeur de botanique à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Voilà quelques aides pour vous lecteurs et écrivains.<p> 


	2. Review

Bonjour très chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Tout d'abord je voudrais préciser quelques petites choses :

Je n'ai pas lu l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter

Bill a environ un an de plus que Charlie et lorsqu'Harry rentre à Poudlard ça fait 7 ans qu'ils n'ont pas gagner la coupe de Quidditch (depuis le départ de Charlie d'où 1991-7-17 = 1967)

Kendra est morte en 1940, Albus et Gellert ont été amis pendant 2mois et Albus avait 18 ans, Le combat avec Gellert ayant eu lieu en 1945 on peut en deduire qu'Albus est née en 1922

Lorsque la Chambre des Secrets est de nouveau ouverte (en 1992) cela fait 50 ans qu'elle était fermée, dans son journal Tom dit qu'il était prefet (donc en 5ème année) d'où 1992-50-15=1927

Je reconnais m'être trompée d'une année pour King Cross.

Rowling elle même a dit ne pas être très douée avec les chiffres je n'ai fais que reprendre ce qui nous était donnée dans les livres d'où la thèse selon laquelle Albus soit allé cherché Tom à l'orphelinat n'est pas plausible.

Avec Plaisir

Ombre


End file.
